


You probably kiss like a dead fish.

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rimming, bottom!Gerard Way, daddy!frank, top!Frank Iero, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: Gerard scrunched up his face. “Uh, well. I still think you kiss like a dead fish. Your lips aren’t soft at all, you know, I imagine the fanfiction Frank did a way better job.”
“I do not kiss like a dead fish, fucker! I’m good at kissing.”
“Oh yeah?” Gerard bit his lip, looking Frank straight in the eye. “Prove it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> written with mychemicallyromance

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

“Well, guys, there will be a new video next week with a special guest, Frank! We will be doing a live stream, but of course, if you can’t make it, we’ll record it and post it. I will be posting on Twitter and Instagram the times when it’ll be starting,” Gerard said into the camera. He knew that many people would be in the live stream once he posted this video. Some people knew Frank but he wasn’t as big as he was, but he had a decent amount of subscribers on his channel. “If you don’t know Frank yet, make sure to check him out. I’ll put the link to his channel in the description below. So, yeah! Hope to see your comments and things. Make sure you Tweet too, just use the hashtag FrankandGee. Bye, guys.”

Gerard turned off the camera, making sure to upload the entire video to his computer to edit. He wanted this video posted tonight so the amount of comments, likes, and views would be high, which would result in the live stream to have more than enough people. Frank and Gerard had been talking for quite sometime, but they’ve never done a video together, but he was aware that people “shipped” them and called them weird names as ‘daddy’. They would tag each other in comments, tweets, and other shit like that. There had been times when people would send fanfiction to his P.O box.

That wasn’t too confusing for Gerard though, because basically the only thing you needed to know about the way he represented himself on the Internet was that he was gay. Like, super gay, and that was everything he would talk about. So why wonder people would fantasize about him and another hot dude? He didn’t really mind.  
  
After checking his watch, he found that there still was plenty of time before the video needed to be uploaded, so he decided to take the editing slow. He made himself a coffee, then sat down in front of his computer and opened the program with an excited smile. This was his favorite part about being a youtuber, taking the raw clump of stuff you had recorded and creating something beautiful out of it.

As he was editing his video, he would hum and talk to himself, getting into the zone of things to hurry up his process. He was a pure perfectionist when it came down to his hobbies, and when he heard his phone ding and light up, he looked over, and picked it up when he noticed it was Frank. Frank texted him almost everyday, but it was pretty ironic that he would text him after making a video talking about him. Chuckling to himself, Gerard opened the message. _“Hola (:,”_ it read. _“What are u doing?”_  
  
_“Editing a video. It’s about our live stream,”_ he texted back, only reading and texting the message quickly. _“It’s pretty funny. You texted right after the video.”_

“ _I have a sixth sense.”_ Frank answered soon after. Gerard couldn’t help but smile, imagining him texting with his everlasting grin. The next message arrived quickly. “ _So when are we gonna do that live stream?”  
_  
_“I’ll text you when I know. Gonna upload the video first, and then we’ll see. Alright?”  
  
“Alright!”  
  
_ Gerard grinned dumbly and put his phone aside to focus on editing. He was looking forward to meeting Frank again – they had only met once so far to drink a coffee together – and Gerard couldn’t wait to talk to him again in person. This live stream was going to be so much fun, he could feel it.

xxx

It was the day of the live stream. Frank had driven down a few hours ago to help Gerard get ready for the live stream, but since Gerard was such a fucking priss, he had to take a shower, had to do his make up, and get theright outfit to make sure he looked “presentable” in front of his viewers. Frank had been sitting in the living room for almost 45 minutes, munching on Gerard’s chips that he had found in the cabinets. Frank wasn’t one to worry about what he could or couldn’t have in a house, if he wasn’t allowed having something, he would just be scolded and that was the end of it. He knew Gerard wasn’t like that, though. So really, he didn’t care. He was hungry and Gerard was taking far too long.

“Hurry the fuck _up_ ,” Frank yelled from the living room. “You’re as slow as a chick, for fuck sakes, dude.” He heard Gerard say something but he couldn’t quite hear what he had said.  
  
“I can’t hear you, just hurry up, would you? The live stream starts in like 15 minutes!” Frank shouted, feeling himself getting nervous.  
  
Gerard groaned. “I need to get ready, Frank! Not everybody is a natural beauty, alright? Some of us need to rely on the power of make up.”  
  
“Oh _come on_ ,” Frank shouted back with a grin. What he would have liked to say was something different, because Gerard was attractive, with or without make up, but he didn’t feel cheesy enough to tell him so. “Just get your ass over here!”  
  
“Fucking coming!” Gerard chuckled, and then actually appeared in the living room. He fucking posed, grinning at Frank suggestively and wiggling his eyebrows. “How do I look, hot stuff?”

“Fucking amazing,” he retorted, getting up from the couch to throw away the bag of chips. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Frank walked towards Gerard, following him the bedroom. “Ooo, shouldn’t we go on a first date before we go to the bedroom?” he joked with a small laugh.

Gerard turned around and rolled his eyes. “You’re lame,” he said as he bent down to turn on his laptop and fix his shitty webcam. “Get your ass over here and sit down.”

Frank nodded and took a seat next to the other youtuber. He felt thrilled to do this, but also he was a little scared because of all the people – he also had an audience, but Gerard’s was _way_ bigger. He just hoped they would like and accept him…  
  
“You okay?” Gerard asked, seemingly feeling Frank becoming nervous.  
  
“Yeah just- excited, kinda. I mean, there will be a lot of people, right?”  
  
Gerard shrugged and nodded. “Probably. You don’t have to be scared though, they’ll love you.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah! Most of them already know you, anyway. The worst thing that could happen is they start making comments about how they ship us or something, if that makes you uncomfortable. We could always tell them to stop, but I don’t know if they’ll listen.”  
  
Frank shook his head and smirked. “Uh, I don’t mind that. Sorry, I’m probably overreacting, it’s gonna be fine!”  
  
“Let’s get this show on the road, then?” Gerard asked, already on Twitter saying that the live stream was going on in a few minutes. They all knew that the stream was today and he was getting a shitton of questions and tweets all day—more than usual—about the live stream. There were so many questions he didn’t know if they were able to be answered, and he knew that there was going to be even more questions in the chat.

They had opened and started the live stream app, watching as the viewers logged in to watch them for over an hour. Usually, when Gerard did live streams, it was an hour to two hours, and he loved doing these things, loved interacting with his fans. He felt like this was more intimate than making a video, editing and posting it. This live stream showed raw footage, words, and any mistakes that he makes. It always made him excited when he was able to do this.

He could feel Frank fidgeting nervously next to him, but chose to not ask him again if he was alright. He knew Frank would let him know of there was a problem.  
  
“Hey guys!” Gerard said when enough people had logged in, writing greetings in the chat furiously. There were so many people watching them right now, and it steadily became more and more. Gerard grinned, the familiar feeling overcoming him, and he waved them dumbly. “Hey, how are you all? Thank you for taking time to spend this hour with us!”  
  
Frank joined him greeting their viewers. “Hello, everyone!” he said sheepishly.  
  
They watched the number of their viewers rise for a few minutes before deciding it would be time to start with the actual topic of the live stream. Gerard told their fans to start asking questions, promising the both of them would try to answer as many as possible.

“Let’s log onto Twitter,” Gerard said, looking at the questions on the phone and scrolling through most of the nonsense saying, “fuck me” and he chuckled at some of these. “Ya’ll have some dirty, dirty tweets in here,” he commented, still trying to find actual questions. “Okay. Well, this question asks: _how did you and Frank meet_ ,” he read. “Well, over Youtube, like any other person that shows up in my videos, you know? Like we’ve known each other for a year now, but this is the first time he’s been on here, so...”

_What was your first impression of each other?_ Another question asked. This time Frank answered and said, “Well, I used to watch his videos, and I always thought he was hell of a hunk.” Frank chuckled, and then said, “But yeah, he’s a good guy. He can be an asshole, though. So watch out.” he winked when he noticed Gerard scowling at him playfully.  
  
“Well, my first impression of Frankie here,” Gerard told the viewers, “Was that he was… cool. Kinda weird and crazy, although right now he’s actually really shy, the cute fucker. But yeah, he’s awesome. Glad he’s decided to join us today!” he announced happily.  
  
“Oh, here’s a good one,” Frank said, looking at his phone. “ _What’s your favorite thing about the other?”_  
  


Frank blushed. “He’s pretty good with his hands,” he said, elbowing Gerard and wiggling his eyebrows. “He’s a good artist. If you follow him on Instagram, he posts pictures of his art. Like, I’m surprised he didn’t become famous but, anyway, that’s what I like about him. He can sing too.”

“Aw, Frankie!” Gerard said, looking at him and smiling. “What I like about Frank is that he’s caring as hell. He loves dogs, he’s good at guitar, pretty short and cute, and he’s smart.” Gerard smiled and then said, “Oh! I love that he can be bashful at times too. It’s cute.”

“You’re too adorable, Gee,” Frank snickered. “Thank you!”  
  
The people in the comment section were going crazy, commenting with hearts and “#frerard’ over and over. Gerard read a couple of them, laughing and shaking his head, as Frank searched for the next question.  
  
“Man, your fans are weird. No offense, guys,” Frank stated with a coy smirk. “ _What body part of the other would you like to kiss?”_ he read, eying Gerard smugly.  
  
Both men laughed at each other, but Gerard said, “I wanna kiss your...finger. I don’t know! This question is weird as hell, guys. The hell?”

“Aww, you don’t wanna kiss my sexy body, Gee?” he teased, sticking his tongue out at him. “Or is it too much to handle?”

“Fuck off.” Gerard rolled his eyes, searching for more questions. “ _Read fanfiction and act it out,”_ he read out loud. “Well, that’s weird. Um, where do we even look? Ugh. Send us a fanfic, I guess.”

“Maybe the fanfiction will inspire you where to kiss me, Gee,” Frank laughed. That comment earned him a soft punch, but it was worth it. Soon the comment section and their Twitter accounts were flooded with links to – very likely – smutty fanfaction. It made Gerard’s heart pump excitedly, not knowing what the both of them could be doing in the next couple of minutes. Frank was attractive, there was no doubt about that, but in front of so many people, it seemed odd.  
  
“How do we pick one?” Frank asked, scrolling through all the links rather hopelessly. “Fuck, there are a lot of people who want us to do this, I guess!”  
  
Gerard groaned and randomly picked one of the links in the comments, knowing that it was probably graphic smut, and that whatever was in the fanfiction would result in an awkward moment. Gerard and Frank both skimmed over the article quickly, before going back to the beginning of the story. “Dude,” Frank started to say. “This is just fucking porn. The fuck?”

Gerard sighed. “This is gonna be _awkward_.” Gerard started reading the story. _“Frank slowly caressed Gerard’s face...”_ Frank raised his hand and awkwardly ‘caressed’ his face while trying not to laugh. “ _While Gerard’s hand—_ fucking hell. You guys seriously write this stuff about us? Ya’ll...ugh, seriously?”

“What does it say?” Frank asked, seeming almost eager as his hand kept stroking the other man’s cheek.  
  
Gerard hesitated. “Uhm. I… okay, whatever. _While Gerard’s hand made its way towards Frank’s crotch to touch his boner for the very first time.”  
  
_ Frank laughed and withdrew his hand. “Sorry, but that’s not gonna work. I mean, ‘the very first time’ would be accurate, but I got no boner, friends!”  
  
“What a shame, I guess we’ll have to look for another fanfiction, then...” Gerard chuckled to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
“I doubt you’ll find one without the both of us having hard dicks, Gee,” Frank remarked, then faced the camera. “Seriously, what the fuck? Is that what you do in your free time?” he joked.

The comments blew up and said, _make him have a boner._ “Fuck no!” Gerard said, scowling and looking at Frank. “Lets...let’s do something else. Other questions. God, this fanfiction is awful.”

Frank and Gerard both looked through more tweets and comments, trying to look for _something_ that was at least somewhat normal. “ _Play Truth or Dare,”_ Frank read. “How do we play truth or dare? It’s not even a question. Seriously.”

_We ask if you guys want to do Truth or Dare,_ Gerard read aloud. Frank groaned again. He had no idea why Gerard was letting these viewers ask these questions. Why couldn’t they ask normal stuff? Jesus Christ. He knew that these people “shipped” them, but never thought it was _this_ bad. “We’ll see how it goes. I’m very ify with you guys because you tend to ask so many sexual things. Like why can’t there be _something_ normal?”

“I agree. Why can’t this be a normal Q&A?” Frank asked, still scrolling through tweets and comments, but 60% of it was about them being “daddy” or asking if they’ve done anything sexual before. It was super weird and awkward that they would even ask about this stuff. Frank knew they would get some questions like that because of the content of Gerard’s channel but he would’ve never thought it was this fucking bad. “Just ask us normal things. Stop asking if we’ve fucked.”

“Frankie,” Gerard started to say, “don’t front. You know you want my sweet ass. Don’t lie to yourself.”

“Not in front of the camera, baby,” Frank answered playfully, making the comment section explode again. “Oh for fuck sake. Okay, we will show you how this works. I’ll ask Gee a question, and he’ll answer it, alright? And then you can do the same, and we both will answer them, but please stop these kinda… I don’t even know how to call those questions.” He shifted a little until he was facing Gerard, then asked the first question coming to his mind. “What is your favorite color?”  
  
“That’s lame, Frankie,” Gerard giggled. “Come on, you can do better.”  
  
“Just trying to save this live stream!” Frank retorted defensively. “Or do you enjoy being asked those weird questions?”  
  
“Uh, well.” The other man scratched his head. “I’m not opposed?”  
  
Frank shook his head, trying to stay serious, but failing miserably as a huge grin spread over his face. “You’re a little slut, Gerard,” he stated.  
  
“Oh, they know,” Gerard answered, gesturing towards the camera. “And so do I.”  
  
“Fine, we’ll let the fans ask. I’ll ask you Truth or Dare, and they give the question or dare? Sound pleasant to you, you slutty boy?” Frank asked, a smirk plastered on his face when he noticed a slight red tent to Gerard’s cheeks. “C’mon guys, let’s give him what he wants.”

“Fuck you,” Gerard muttered, watching all the comments pile through.

“Okay. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“You’re a pussy,” Frank said, chuckling to himself as he watched the comments go. He had to pause it for a second, to actually see and read some of them. He found a good one and laughed. “Is it true that you’re a bottom bitch?”

Gerard’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushed even more. “Uh, no?” he said. “Thanks guys. Nice question,” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“It’s called _Truth_ or Dare, Gee!” Frank teased with the biggest grin on his face. “Come on, admit it already.”  
  
“Fuck you,” the man repeated, but the little smirk on his face gave the truth away. “Okay, your turn now!” he stated hastily. “Truth or dare?”  
  
“Since you’re a pansy and I’m not, I’m gonna go with dare.”  
  
“Fine, if you wanna play the hero… Let me find a good one.” He scrolled through the comments yet again, mostly finding things he would like Frank to do but _couldn’t –_ this wasn’t a fucking live sex cam show, after all. “Okay, this one says take your shirt off. I mean...”  
  
Frank shrugged. “Uh, sure.”  
  
Gerard tried not to stare at him as he pulled the fabric over his head smoothly, exposing his inked and muscular chest to over 10,000 people and a deeply blushing Gerard. Frank eyed him expectantly and tossed the shirt aside, amused by how Gerard had become nervous all of the sudden.  
  
“Truth or dare?” he purred, leaning forward to make the other one shudder.  
  
He could barely resist the urge to lean into Frank’s touch. “Uh, d-dare. Yeah, if you can do dare, so can I.”  
  
“I don’t even need to check the comments for this one,” Frank chuckled. “Earlier you said you would want to kiss my fingers. Do it.”  
  
Suddenly Frank’s digits were in front of Gerard’s mouth, nudging his bottom lip. He nodded and pecked them briefly, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.  
  
“Come on, open up. I want a french kiss,” Frank chuckled. His voice sounded different now, deeper, and it made Gerard shudder again as he parted his lips cautiously.  
  
“You’re weird.” Gerard licked them but ended up spitting them out and cringing. Gerard crinkled his nose, turning away, and looked back at the comments. “Truth or dare?”

Frank laughed. “Dare,” he said, sticking his tongue out.

“What happened to the shy Frankie? God, he was better than asshole Frank!” Gerard said, looking at the computer screen to see more comments. “Oo. Here’s a good one.” Gerard was the one to smirk this time, and he said, “ _You have to call me Daddy the entire live stream. If you fail, you have to do something gross._ ”

“That’s easy. _Daddy_ ,” he teased, “You wanna be my Daddy, huh?”  
  
“Them, not me!” Gerard clarified defensively. “You seem to enjoy it, though.”  
  
Frank shrugged. “Nah, I’m just a good actor, you know. Truth or dare, daddy?”  
  
“How long do you wanna keep playing this? Truth.”  
  
“I dunno. It’s entertaining me right now, why stop?” He chuckled and looked for a suitable comment. “Hmm… All these are so dirty. But whatever, we’ve gone there anyway, right, daddy?”

Frank continued looking and seen a good one. “ _Do you finger yourself?_ ” he read. Frank and Gerard both died laughing, both of their cheeks were bright red at this question. “God, this is so awkward for you, daddy. Good going, dude.”

“Um, I don’t wanna play anymore!” Gerard said, his face was still red and his eyes were wide. “This is getting too weird.”

“Answer the question and we can be done with it.” Frank wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk was on his face as he continued making suggestive moves. “ _C’mon!_ ”

“Fine!” Gerard snapped, but not in a mean way. “I’ve done it a few times, but who hasn’t?”

“Me, daddy. I’m a virgin,” Frank said, trying to get a straight face.

“Like fuck you are.” Gerard rolled his eyes. “You’re a slut. We know this.”

“True.” Frank shrugged.

The other man blushed once again and giggled. He couldn’t deny Frank was sort of turning him on here, and who knew what would have happened between them by now if it wasn’t for the thousands of people watching them? Suddenly remembering he was supposed to interact with his audience more, he shifted so he was facing his laptop. “Okay guys, that game’s over. What do you wanna do next?”  
  
Frank scrolled through the comments. “Mhmpf, most of those answers are useless. Come on, guys, we’ve already tried acting out fanfiction, we won’t do it again...” he declared, willingly not mentioning that it would probably work a lot better than when they tried to do it first, because Frank’s dick might or might not be a little more interested than just a few minutes ago.  
  
After a few minutes, Gerard huffed. “Alright, maybe we should try that fanfiction stuff again? I mean, not all of them are that smutty, I imagine. Maybe we can find an… appropriate one?” he asked hopefully.  
  
“Okay. Give us a website.” Frank looked the comments as they started piling up. He decided to click on the website that was repeated the most, and as soon as he went to the website, he internally groaned at Gerard’s suggestion. Frank looked over at Gerard, scowling a bit, but Gerard wasn’t paying attention as he too was looking for _something_ appropriate. It was quite hard to find anything that wasn’t smutty; most of the stories involved graphic smut...and other stuff that was _way_ too weird. “Shit, guys. 90% of this is fuckin’ smut.”

“Here’s one!” Gerard said, handing his phone over to Frank to read it. The other man read the summary in his head and started reading.

“ _Gerard was an innocent boy, crushing over the popular guy, Frank_ —” Frank laughed at the words, trying to take it seriously. It was all cringe-worthy but he didn’t want to be a true dick about it because it was something someone wrote, even if it _is_ weird. “ _Frank was a bad boy, all the girls lusted over him_. Well, that’s not a fanfiction, that’s a description of my life!” he joked.  
  
Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed. “Just fucking read it, dude.”  
  
“Fine,” Frank giggled, then cleared his throat and changed his voice into a sort of narrative one, speaking a lot deeper than he usually would and pronouncing words more carefully. “ _To this point, Frank hadn’t noticed the shy boy yet, so Gerard thought. And of course, he would never dare to speak to Frank, so he didn’t expect to ever fulfill his dreams about Frank. What he didn’t know though, was that Frank had been keeping an eye on him for quite a while now, and he was just waiting for the right moment to speak to him. He wanted to do it in private, without his buddies or any of those annoying girls around. What they would probably never understand was that they were wasting their time completely, because Frank was gay, and not interested in any of them._ Uh, it’s so weird to read that about myself, guys. Gee, do you wanna continue?”  
  
Gerard accepted the phone. “Sure,” he mumbled, then continued reading where Frank had stopped. “You’re a dick,” Gerard said before he started to read. “ _Frank was this short, hot guy with tattoos, and his hair was so soft-looking. Who wouldn’t want Frank? Gerard loved it when they would walk by each other in the hallway; he was like a love-sick puppy, head over heels. He was a virgin—_ oh my god,” Gerard had to stop reading while he laughed. “ _He had never had a relationship before, no one to kiss. It was all he wanted to do with Frank. He needed him. It had been the second year that he had crushed on him. His crush never went away since he first laid his eyes upon him. He was beautiful, Gerard would think. Sometimes he would be really cliché and write their names together, but he always threw the paper away so no one would be able to find it. He hoped and prayed that one day Frank would take notice and would want to date him. It was a long shot that would probably never happen ever.”_

“Man, ya’ll are making it seem that Gerard’s so innocent.” Frank shook his head, snickering as he looked at Gerard. “Sorry you have a crush on me, Gee- uh, daddy. I can promise you I was nothing like that in high school. I was a loser.”  
  
“And I was so not like the Gerard in this story. I was more like totally bad-ass, kinda like this Frank!”  
  
“Dude, you don’t need to lie, it’s alright to admit you suck,” Frank teased him, his elbow nudging Gerard’s ribs.  
  
Gerard bit back a comment about that he actually did suck _something_ in high school, and just shook his head with a broad grin.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Frank laughed. “Look at him blushing, guys!”  
  
“Fuck you, man. Let’s just focus on the fiction,” Gerard decided, forcing down his embarrassed smile. “ _It was one faithful Monday when Gerard’s dream should come true,”_ he read aloud. “ _He hadn’t heard his alarm clock in the morning and was late, so he_ _was running_ _through the building to get to his class. As fate wanted, however, another boy had also overslept and was running late just the same. Frank was just walking around a corner – his coolness making him waltz, not sprint – when Gerard ran right into him, their bodies colliding and making them both land on their butts. ‘What the hell?!’ Frank shouted, then realized who that other boy was and calmed down immediately. Gerard was blushing furiously, tears of embarrassment threatening to spill. ‘Sorry,’ he mumbled hurriedly as he kept his head down to hide his face. ‘I didn’t… see you there, didn’t mean t-to make you fall. I’m so sorry!’ Frank shook his head with a grin. ‘You’re fine, it’s my fault_ _equally much. Don’t worry about it!’ Gerard was shocked to hear the boy talk to him so kindly that he couldn’t move and stayed on the floor wordlessly. Frank got up and offered him his hand to help him up, which Gerard shakily accepted.”  
  
_ “Wait, wait,” Frank interrupted him. “Aren’t we supposed to act this out?”

Gerard giggled and shrugged. “Do you really wanna pretend we fell down after walking into each other?”

“Hm, no,” Frank said, giggling. “Continue, continue. We’ll only act it out when it comes to the juicy parts.” he wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue, even wiggling that.

“Gross.” Gerard shook his head and continued, “ _Frank’s hand was smooth and his grip was strong. Gerard loved looking at the tattoos that were on his hands; he had such nice artwork, and he was so curious as to what other work he has. ‘Nice tattoos,’ Gerard mumbled, so surprised that he didn’t stutter or choke up with his words. ‘Thanks!’ Frank said, a smile was on his face. Even his smile was perfect! He loved the piercing that was on Frank’s lip. God, he just wished he could kiss his lips to see if they were also soft.”_

“I mean, you wanna find out? Wanna see if it’s true?” Frank asked, but they both knew it was a total joke, but Gerard kinda did want to kiss him.

“You probably kiss like a dead fish.” Gerard rolled his eyes and continued to read. _“Gerard stood up, standing awkwardly by Frank. ‘Thanks for helping me,’ he said. Frank shrugged and said ‘No problem.’ So they both went along their way. Gerard couldn’t help but think about what had just happened. It was the first time they actually spoke to each other, and Gerard’s heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have it go through his chest.”_

“Aw, I make you have heart problems,” Frank cooed. “I’m such a gentleman for helping a damsel in distress!”

“Fuck off. Do you wanna continue? Maybe then you’ll stop throwing in annoying comments.” Gerard handed Frank his phone and busied himself with scrolling through the comments to see if their viewers enjoyed what they were doing as Frank started reading. He was happy to find that yes, they seemed to love them finally reading a fanfiction, so he just smiled and concentrated on Frank again.  
  
“ _From that day on, Frank and Gerard would smile at each other whenever they would walk by in the hallway,”_ Frank read. “ _Gerard’s feelings for the boy intensified, and he c_ _o_ _uldn’t help but get his hopes up a little. Frank wasn’t only handsome and cool, he was also_ _kind and cute! He needed to talk to him again, and hopefully even a little longer than the last time. He didn’t know how to approach Frank though – so he simply decided to write a letter and leave it in his locker. Gerard was aware that chances were high Frank would just laugh at him for it, that’s why he didn’t put his full name and just signed with ‘G’. In the letter he invited Frank to meet him after school by the gym so they could talk._ Aw, this is actually adorable! I wish you were a little more like this Gerard, you know. Your arrogance can get on my nerves sometimes.”  
  
“I’m not arrogant!” Gerard argued playfully. “Stop spreading lies about me, Frank.”  
  
“Right,” Frank giggled. “Anyway. _Gerard was waiting nervously for Frank a couple of hours later. He was sitting on a bench nearby, not wanting to be too obvious, in case Frank wouldn’t come or make fun of him. He had arrived a little earlier just to make sure he wouldn’t miss Frank, so the other boy still had some minutes to turn up, but his absence was worrying Gerard. He suddenly felt really stupid for suggesting this. Frank probably wasn’t even gay, and would tell everybody Gerard was interested in him, and then his every day school life would become even worse. But then Frank turned up. He was alone, and he looked like he was serious about it, looking around to spot the person he had been invited by. Gerard gulped and stood up to make his way towards his crush, heart beating fast.”  
  
_ Frank let Gerard read this time again, but now it was more dialog than anything. “ _Gerard and Frank looked at each other, but Gerard just wanted to reach out and kiss his lips. ‘Hey,’ Frank said smoothly, a smile on his face. Gerard was so nervous to be around him, he felt like he was going to embarrass himself in front of Frank. He didn’t want to make Frank laugh at him. ‘Hi,’ Gerard said back, biting his lip.”_ Gerard shook his head and rolling his eyes. “This is so cheesy. It reminds me of a typical chick films.”

“Aw I was getting into it! Continue!” Frank cheered on.

Gerard looked at him side ways and continued. “ _Frank and Gerard sat down together. ‘I need to talk to you,’ said Frank. He waited for Gerard to nod his head and the he began speaking. ‘So, I know you like me. I’ve been meaning to tell you that I like you too.’ Gerard’s eyes had gone wide and he said, ‘But Frank, I didn’t know that you were gay. You have girls lined up.’ Frank shook his head, leaning forward and kissed Gerard’s lips.”_

“Hey, handsome, let’s kiss.” Frank wiggled his eyebrows and pursed his lips, making kissing noises. “Come on, _daddy_. Come touch my lips with your lips.”  
  
Gerard shook his head. “It says that _you_ kiss _me_ , not the other way around!”  
  
“Oh, come on,” Frank sighed, but leaned forward anyway. Gerard held his breath as he watched Frank’s lip come closer, his viewers long forgotten. He closed his eyes instinctively and parted his lips just slightly. Suddenly Frank’s hand was in his hair, holding him close, and then Gerard could feel his indeed very soft lips against his own. It turned out rather awkward, because neither of them did anything but keep their mouths pressed together for a couple of seconds. Gerard wished it would have lasted a little longer, but soon Frank’s lips were gone and he was left with nothing but an accelerated heartbeat.  
  
“That wasn’t so bad,” Frank commented playfully, licking his lips. Gerard gulped and nodded, for some reason unable to form any coherent words. Frank seemed to notice and chuckled smugly, then took the phone and continued reading. “Aw, we’re almost done! _Their kiss was sweet and innocent a_ _t_ _first, but suddenly both boys were overwhelmed with the need they felt towards each other, and soon their kiss became heated. Gerard gasped in surprise when Frank took his bottom lip between his teeth, and he could feel his body reacting. He clasped his hands behind Frank’s back to keep him close, desperate for more. Frank placed h_ _is hand on the shy boy’s thigh and-_ Oh man, Gee. I guess we did this wrong after all!”  
  
“Too bad,” Gerard smirked. “You think we should try it again?”

“Hey baby, let me put my hand on ya thigh,” Frank joked, placing his hand on the other man’s thigh. “Ooo, your thigh gets me all hot and bothered.”

“Frank. You’re fuckin’ weird,” Gerard said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“— _he slowly started to slide it up towards Gerard’s groin, just letting it rest there—_ Here, you say what Gerard says,” Frank said, handing Gerard the phone to read the story.

“ _Frankie, I’m a virgin,”_ Gerard read, trying to keep his face straight and make it seem like they were actually reenacting the story. “ _I’ve never done anything before.”_

Gerard handed the phone back to Frank for his part. “ _Oh,”_ he read, “ _I would have never thought. Do you still want to do this?”_

Gerard reached back for the phone. “ _Gerard nodded, letting Frank do whatever Frank wanted to do to him. He was in need of Frank’s_ _strong touch. He wanted Frank to keep touching and kissing him. He knew that they couldn’t continue doing these sinful things in public, but he didn’t know how to ask if Frank wanted to come back to his place.”_ Gerard shook his head and looked at Frank, noticing that he was trying not to laugh. Luckily, it was Frank’s turn to read the next part. “Here, asshole,” Gerard said.  
  
“Thank you, baby,” Frank cooed sweetly. “ _’Do you wanna continue this somewhere more… private?’ Frank conveniently asked just then. Gerard nodded quickly, hoping he hadn’t seemed too eager for this. ‘Let’s go to my place, then. We’ll be alone there,’ Frank suggested._ Okay so now it’s a couple of minutes later, apparently, and they are… or _we_ are, whatever… at Frank’s place. And...” he continued, scrolling further down. “They’re fucking. Yup. You wanna act that out too?” he grinned.  
  
“Maybe when the camera is off,” Gerard retorted, feeling a little more confident again.  
  
Frank winked suggestively and laughed. “Alright, then.”  
  
Gerard merely smirked and brought his attention back to their viewers. Most of them were ranting in the comments section, making the man laugh. “Oh wow, people liked that kiss, Frankie. And they definitely don’t like that we want to get to the _other_ stuff after the live stream!”  
  
“Aw hell no, they took screen shots of that kiss!” Frank told Gerard as he scrolled through his Twitter, finding photos of him kissing Gerard everywhere. “Little shits!” he grinned.  
  
Gerard cracked up laughing and shaking his head, he looked over at the time noticing that it was going a little over an hour. He really didn’t want this to go for too long, but he decided just a few more minutes until he told the viewers goodbye. Frank looked back at Gerard and said, “Damn. It’s been an hour so far, guys.”

Gerard said, “Yeah. We’re probably going to head off in a little bit, but ya’ll are welcome to tweet us on Twitter and we’ll try and answer them too. Frank’s Twitter will be posted on mine, so feel free!”

“Is there any other requests or questions you would like to ask us before we head off?” Frank asked, watching the comments, and finally deciding on a comment. “ _What are your favorite movies?_ Oh hey, a normal fucking question.” Frank laughed. “Hm, mine just depends on the mood, you know? But I do love horror movies.”

“I like Star Wars,” Gerard said.

“Fuckin’ nerd,” Frank mumbled.

Gerard smirked knowingly. “Okay, so I guess we’ll end it here?” he said vaguely, looking at Frank for agreement. When the other man gave him a thumbs up, Gerard nodded and faced the camera again. “Alright! So, thank you so much for joining us. Hopefully we haven’t scarred you with that fanfiction too much! Bye, guys!”  
  
“Bye, thank you!” Frank waved until Gerard ended the live stream, then sighed. “Man, that was fun. But exhausting, holy shit! What the hell is wrong with your fans?”  
  
“I like them,” Gerard told him with a grin. “They’re awesome, you know? I mean, their fanfiction made a hot dude kiss me, so...”  
  
“I knew you liked that!” Frank announced proudly.  
  
Gerard scrunched up his face. “Uh, well. I still think you kiss like a dead fish. Your lips aren’t soft at all, you know, I imagine the fanfiction Frank did a way better job.”  
  
“I do not kiss like a dead fish, fucker! I’m good at kissing.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Gerard bit his lip, looking Frank straight in the eye. “Prove it.”  
  
Frank stared at the other for a short second, contemplating whether he was serious, then leaned forward again and attached his lips to Gerard’s. This kiss was way more passionate than their first one, since Frank let his tongue flicker across Gerard’s bottom lip. Gerard parted his lips eagerly to embrace Frank’s tongue, a deep moan erupting from his throat. Frank was actually really good at kissing, but Gerard wanted to play hard to get, to see how far he can get Frank riled up. Frank’s lips felt so fucking good against his, soft, and he knew what to do with his tongue to make Gerard moan.

“Did that prove it?” Frank said, out of breath from their kiss. He looked at Gerard’s flushed cheeks and he smirked, knowing that he did prove it.

“Nope,” he said smirking. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand, leading him towards the bed, pushing him down. “Oo. What’re you going to do to me, Frankie?”

“Oh you’ll see,” Frank said.

Gerard watched in awe as Frank fumbled with his zipper, opening his pants and pulling them down with one quick movement.  
  
“Woah, take it slow!” Gerard giggled. Frank shook his head and grinned, Gerard’s erection giving away that he absolutely didn’t mind that Frank was sort of rushing it.  
  
He then kissed Gerard again, their tongues dancing, as Frank’s hips started rutting against the other man. Frank’s cock was still covered by his underwear, but the friction he was receiving was already overwhelming; his cock was hard as a rock in his pants, and he couldn’t wait to feel Gerard’s heat around it.  
  
“God, Frankie,” Gerard mewled, meeting the other man’s hips desperately. “Need you so much, fuck.”  
  
“I know, gonna fuck you, Gerard,” Frank promised him. His lips moved to his jaw, where he nibbled gently, then he attached them to his neck to suck on his skin there. “Gonna fuck you so good.”  
  
Gerard nodded and whined, squirming underneath Frank’s body. “Please, Frankie,” he whined, thrusting his hip up. Fuck, Frank’s touches were fucking amazing; he started giggling when he realized their situation. “I guess we weren’t lying when we said we would do the fucking scene, huh?”

Frank got off of him to unzip Gerard’s pants and take them off, looking at Gerard the entire time. Gerard was usually self-conscious about his body but, right now, he didn’t give a flying fuck. Gerard only then realized how many tattoos Frank had; Frank had so many tattoos all over his body, making Gerard’s mouth water. He just wanted to lick all of them, one by one, and he wanted to know what Frank tasted like. Frank slid his underwear down now, letting Gerard see his cock.  
  
“You’re so big,” Gerard gasped before he could stop himself, making Frank chuckle. “Can I… Can I taste you? Please?”  
  
“Yeah, baby, fuck,” Frank answered. He laid down next to Gerard and the other man hurried to get on his knees. A hesitating hand found its way to Frank’s dick, wrapping his fingers around the throbbing shaft. Frank placed a hand on Gerard’s shoulder to push him down softly, needing to feel Gerard’s mouth around his dick.  
  
Gerard complied easily, smirking to himself before he placed a short kiss on Frank’s head. The man groaned quietly, which turned into a loud moan when Gerard parted his lips and sunk down on his throbbing cock, taking him in as far as he could.  
  
“Fuck,” Frank panted, his hand now in Gerard’s hair. “That feels good.”  
  
Humming, Gerard started moving his head up and down slowly. He wasn’t able to take him into his mouth completely because Frank was way too big for that, but he managed to get a little deeper each time. Steadily he increased his pace, feeling Frank’s hand tighten in his hair and his moans becoming louder.  
  
“You’re so good at this,” Frank babbled, lost in his pleasure. “Fuck, so good. Such a little slut for my cock. I wanna fuck you with my tongue, c’mon, baby.” Frank pulled him off of his cock, rolling him onto his stomach. Frank spread his cheeks, admiring his hole. “God, you’re so perfect.” Frank leaned down, licking over Gerard’s hole teasingly, loving he reaction he had gotten from the older man. Gerard was falling apart already underneath of Frank. There had only been a few times when his partners would rim him, but he always loved it. Frank seemed to be wicked with his tongue, licking around his hole and fucking it with his tongue.

“Frankie,” Gerard breathed out, turning his head to look at Frank. “Frankie, _fuck_.”

Frank pulled away. “How about you call _me_ daddy, baby?”  
  
Gerard gasped loudly and nodded. “Yeah, god. Daddy, fuck me, _please_!”  
  
“Oh, I will,” Frank promised before he licked across Gerard’s twitching hole a couple of times more until the man was sobbing in pleasure. He pulled away eventually, wiping his own spit off his face, using his hand. “You got condoms and lube, Gee?”  
  
“Top drawer,” he panted. “N-no condom, please, I wanna feel you. I swear I’m clean.”  
  
Frank nodded as he hastily searched said drawer, getting a bottle of lube out of it. “That’s almost empty, baby boy. Who has been fucking you?” Frank teased as he opened the cap to squirt the cool liquid on his fingers.  
  
“Told you I finger myself,” Gerard explained cheekily. “And I- uhm, I might own a dildo or two, soo...”  
  
“So fucking dirty, Gee,” Frank praised, slapping the man’s ass cheek lightly. “God, you’re so hot, you know that?”  
  
Gerard moaned and wiggled his ass challengingly. “Thank you, daddy. Want you to fuck me now, please, want you so, _so_ bad.”  
  
Frank hummed and spread the lube over Gerard’s entrance, making him hiss in delight. Then he lubed himself up to make sure Gerard wouldn’t get hurt too much, and after placing the bottle on Gerard’s nightstand, he grabbed Gerard’s hips to pull the man on his hands and knees.  
  
“I can fuck you better if you’re in this position,” he told him lowly, Gerard nodded eagerly, his hands gripping the sheets tightly.  
  
Finally Frank lined himself up with Gerard’s ass and pressed the tip inside him, not wanting to make any of them wait a minute longer. Gerard groaned and threw his head back. “ _God_ , yes. Daddy!”

“You sound so pretty when you moan,” Frank said, grabbing a handful of Gerard’s hair, yanking his head back. Frank wanted to tease Gerard for awhile, wanting to hear him beg and whine for Frank to fuck him faster. “I love how your hole takes me in so well,” he commented, looking down to see himself go in and out of his hole. “And you’re so fucking tight, baby.”

Frank slowly pulled in and out, dragging it out so long, driving Gerard crazy with the small, slow thrusts that Frank was giving to him. “Daddy, faster!” he begged, feeling so unsatisfied with Frank’s pace. “Please.”

“Beg,” Frank said, stopping his thrusts all together to drive Gerard even crazier. He loved hearing the whine that came when he stopped, and said, “C’mon. Tell daddy how much you want his cock.”

“But I already told you that I want you to fuck me.” Gerard whined again, pushing his ass back on Frank’s cock, groaning when it didn’t give him any pleasure. “Fuck me, for fuck sakes,” Gerard demanded.

“You’re quite demanding,” Frank said, smirking as he started his pace again, but giving into Gerard this time. “You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“You’re so fucking big, _god_ -” Gerard grunted, meeting Frank’s thrusts eagerly. “Feels so good.”  
  
“Yeah? Better than your fingers?” he panted, increasing his pace yet a little more.  
  
“S-so much better, daddy. Fuck!”  
  
Frank felt Gerard’s whole body shudder and he moaned even louder, and Frank knew he had hit Gerard’s special spot. “Right there, baby?”  
  
“Fuck fuck, yes, please, oh god,” Gerard babbled in a high-pitched voice. His arms gave in and he ended up supporting his weight on his elbows and knees, his head only held up by Frank’s hand in his hair. Frank grinned and placed both of his hands on Gerard’s hips to be able to thrust into him even faster. His fingers dug into the man’s hips hard, fingernails leaving tiny red imprints, and he moved his hips forward repeatedly to hit Gerard’s prostate over and over.  
  
“I’m- I’m so close, shit,” Gerard groaned desperately, sounding raucous.  
  
“Don’t cum yet, baby.” He placed a firm slap on Gerard’s ass cheek to let him know he was serious. “You gotta earn it, you hear me?”  
  
Gerard whined but nodded. “Yes, daddy. Please don’t stop, feels so fucking good!”  
  
“Wanna swap the position, baby?” Frank asked as he slowed his pace despite Gerard’s words, making him whine unhappily.  
  
“Let me ride you.” Frank pulled out and laid down, waiting for Gerard to get on top of him. Gerard grasped Frank’s cock, holding it while he sunk down until his cheeks made contact with Frank’s hips. Gerard preferred this position more than doggystyle; he had more control, he could set the pace himself, wouldn’t have to worry about Frank teasing him. He also loved looking down at his partner, seeing the pleasure that was clearly on his face.  
  
Frank’s face was glistening with sweat as he looked up at Gerard through half-opened lids, his hands gripping the man’s hips firmly. He drew a sharp breath when Gerard started moving up and down, and began to pant and moan.  
  
“Fuck,” Gerard gasped hoarsely. “So fucking deep like this, daddy.”  
  
“I know,” Frank responded through gritted teeth. He began meeting Gerard’s movements, his dick thrusting even deeper into the man as result. Gerard cried out and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
“Yes, right there,” he hummed blissfully, throwing his head back and picking up a faster pace.  
  
“Fuck, baby, can’t believe how fucking tight you are,” Frank gasped out, thrusting faster into Gerard, making him fall forward.

“I’m n-not gonna last,” Gerard whined, trying to hold back his orgasm, but it was so hard. He never really had to hold back his orgasms before with his past partners, but it was so much hotter like this; he loved being dominated by Frank. Frank was fucking him so goddamn good, making him falling apart faster than his usual hookups. “ _Please_ , daddy, let me cum.”

“After I cum,” Frank said through his teeth. It wouldn’t be much longer, though, he was so fucking close, chasing his orgasm. He flipped Gerard over, laying him on his back, thrusting into Gerard faster than when he was riding. It only took a few more thrusts before he was coming so hard that it made his vision blurry. It was the best orgasm he had ever had.

“You gonna finish me?” Gerard asked when Frank pulled out of him.  
  
Frank smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking at Gerard. “Want me to blow you, baby?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Gerard exhaled whining. “God, yes.”  
  
Placing his hands on Gerard’s hips to hold him steady, Frank leaned forward to lick a wet stripe across Gerard’s throbbing cock, starting from the bottom and ending at the very tip, where he dug his tongue into the slit.  
  
“Shit,” Gerard moaned above him. His fingers were clutching the sheets desperately and his eyes were closed tightly, chest rising and falling rapidly.  
  
Frank decided to tease him a little longer by toying with the vein on Gerard’s underside, letting his tongue caress it playfully for a couple of seconds. He also placed kisses on Gerard’s tip and his balls, making him shiver. Finally he had mercy with the whimpering man and wrapped his lips around his shaft to sink down all the way agonizingly slowly until Gerard’s complete dick had disappeared in his mouth and his tip was nudging the back of his throat. Frank fought the urge to choke and swallowed around him, which resulted in Gerard’s thighs starting to tremble and his breath hitch once again.  
  
“So close, daddy, so fucking close. Oh my god, yes,” Gerard babbled, his hips fighting to thrust up into the other man’s mouth but were held back by his firm hands.  
  
Frank grinned inwardly and continued sucking him hungrily until he could feel the throbbing become more rapid, knowing Gerard was seconds away from his orgasm. He pulled of quickly and kissed the insides of the man’s thighs instead.  
  
“What-” Gerard mumbled, confused for a moment, then realized what Frank had done. “Frankie, no, I need to cum so bad.”  
  
“First of all, that’s daddy to you,” Frank spoke against his shaking thigh. “And secondly, I told you you have to beg for it. Come on, baby boy, beg for me to let you cum.”  
  
Gerard groaned desperately. “Stop fucking with me, Jesus. I’m _so_ close, you can’t do that!”  
  
Frank smirked and lowered his mouth back onto Gerard’s needy cock, letting him believe he had won their little argument. His pace became fast soon as he hollowed his cheeks and took Gerard in again and again, feeling him come close again – just to pull off with a shit-eating grin.  
  
“No, daddy, no!” Gerard protested, frowning and practically pleading with his eyes.  
  
“Beg for it,” Frank repeated innocently. “Be a good little slut, and I will reward you.”  
  
“Fuck- Please, okay? Please let me cum, need you so much, please, daddy!” Gerard gasped in defeat.  
  
Frank decided to be satisfied with that for now and nodded, then returned to suck Gerard into his mouth, sucking him even harder than before. He wasn’t using any tricks, just sucking to get Gerard off.

“Fuck! Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Gerard said before coming hard into Frank’s mouth.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Frank asked, looking down at Gerard, laughing at the dazed look.

“Go straight, then turn to your left.”Frank left but soon returned with a wet wash cloth to clean them both up. “It’s _cold_ , fucker. Do you not know how to use the hot water?”

“Whatever,” Frank said. “I just wanted to get you out of that dazed look. C’mon, let’s shower together.”

“Nooo,” Gerard whined, shaking his head.

“I’ll blow you,” Frank said.

“I’m not a teenager anymore, I can’t get it up _that_ fast.” Gerard closed his eyes, placing his arms behind his head, feeling himself falling asleep.

“Wanna bet?” Frank smirked, reaching a hand towards Gerard dick.

When Frank’s hand made contact he said, “Fine. Finger me as well.”

  



End file.
